


Silver Bells

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing in the Snow, M/M, Not Beta Read, OiFuta Week 2020, Scarves, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: Kenji wrinkles his nose as a snowflake tickles the tip of his nose, alerting him that it’s properly winter now, as he walks outside of the school building.“Should’ve brought a scarf today…” he mumbles to himself as he pulls his gloves on.“Did someone mention a scarf?”Or,TJ tries to squeeze in an OiFuta for the week. xxx
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	Silver Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I whipped this up to contribute, please ignore the shittiness.

Kenji wrinkles his nose as a snowflake tickles the tip of his nose, alerting him that it’s properly winter now, as he walks outside of the school building.

“Should’ve brought a scarf today…” he mumbles to himself as he pulls his gloves on.

“Did someone mention a scarf?”

Kenji can’t help but smile even when he rolls his eyes at the ‘intruder’.

“It’s not really a necessity that you see me every other day, Tooru,” Kenji turns around just as someone wraps around a dark red coloured scarf around his neck. “Could you have picked a better colour, maybe?”

“Hey, Oikawa-san is a very caring, doting boyfriend, be glad I decided to check up on your incompetent ass,” Tooru laughs, carefully tying the scarf around his neck.

“You’re calling _me_ incompetent?” he scoffs, grabbing onto the loops of Tooru’s dark teal scarf to pull him closer for a nose kiss.

“Regardless of that,” Tooru changes the subject expertly. “I have a great idea!”

“If anything Iwaizumi-san warned me about you before we started dating is true, 90% of your ideas are horrid, Tooru.”

“Have faith in me, Ken-chan!” Tooru whines.

\--- 

“I’ll be damned,” Kenji lets out a low whistle when they arrive at Icerink Sendai. “Any special occasion?”

“It _was_ your birthday a few days ago, and I felt like I didn’t get you anything special for that,” Tooru admits.

“Were you nervous about it because it was my first birthday we spent together as a couple?” he chuckles. “Aren’t you adorable.”

“Oikawa-san does not like being called adorable,” Tooru retorts. “But there’s a chance. Since it was in the middle of the week, it was hard to just… go somewhere and have enough time to do stuff. Not to mention both of us having practices.”

“You’re a romantic too, who’d have thought~” 

They rent the skates and start headed over to the rinks.

“Have you gone skating before, Ken-chan?” Oikawa asks in a snide tone.

“Yeah, when I was, like, eight,” Kenji struggles with the skates.

Oikawa kneels in front of Kenji, with the skate guards still on, puts the skates on his lap and does the laces for the younger. Kenji looks away to hide his blush.

Once the guards were removed, both of them waddle towards the rink. Kenji almost falls flat on his ass since he isn’t used to walking on the skates, and he thanks the gods above that Tooru is quick enough to catch him.

“My hero,” Kenji hums as he tries to skate.

Of course, he fails, Oikawa being his saviour once more.

“Fuck, why am I the only one falling? How come you’re so good?” Kenji complains. “I got this, I swear.”

“Maybe you should try to skate with me holding onto your incapable ass,” Tooru snickers.

“Have you skated recently?”

“Not really recently but I did come here often with Iwa-chan,” Tooru comments without much thinking.

Jealousy floods Kenji’s mind too easily, too quickly. He knows that there was nothing between Tooru and Iwaizumi, but casual mentions like these sometimes throw him off.

“Ken-chan,” Oikawa’s grip on his hands tighten in a reassuring way. “I’m with you, aren’t I?”

“Yeah, yeah you are,” Kenji tries to let out a deep breath to steady himself. “Sorry, you and Iwaizumi-san are basically too… compatible…”

“That does not mean that I’m going to choose him even in a different life,” Tooru insists. “Don’t ever doubt _us_.”

Tooru yanks onto the ends of the ugly red scarf around Kenji’s neck to draw their faces in together, and pecks him on the lips, their kiss obscured by the scarf.

///

“Don’t wanna say good-bye just yet,” Tooru whines as they get out of the facility.

The snow has gotten heavier during the hours they spent inside, and it has blanketed the ground white. Kenji’s breaths fog in the air.

“Then don’t say good-bye and come over to my house?” Kenji’s hopeful. “It’s the weekend, after all.”

“Maybe,” Tooru laughs. “But maybe I do have to study for the entrance exams.”

“Fucking buzz kill,” Kenji rolls his eyes.

His eyes widen when his boyfriend kisses him again, couple of snowflakes melting between the heat of their lips.

“Gotta catch the bus, bye!”

Kenji stares after Tooru, shaking his head to himself.


End file.
